


His Cat; Her Wolf

by Darkangel3198



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crime Fighting, Dany is the Catwoman, Double Life, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Jon is Batman, Jonerys BatCat mashup, No offense to BatCat fans, Office Sex, Smut, Vigilantism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:27:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22787182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkangel3198/pseuds/Darkangel3198
Summary: Just a Jonerys Bat/Cat mashup no one asked for.Jon is Westeros' Batman.Dany is the Catwoman.
Relationships: Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen
Comments: 8
Kudos: 106





	His Cat; Her Wolf

She stalks through the darkened room in her black thigh-high stiletto boots making almost no sound. Her bullwhip wrapped around her waist like a belt for her tight, purple suit that accentuates the curves of her luscious breasts and sexy ass. Her black gloves run up her arms past her elbows and her eyes gleam behind her black mask as her silver-blonde hair spills down her back. She pauses halfway across the room, suspicious, but sees nothing that could be a danger so she continues across the room to the erupted podium where her precious diamond was enclaved.

"So sad," she purred looking at the glittering heart-shaped beauty in front of her.

Her sexy curves are only accentuated by the tight outfit as she leans over, hands on her knees, to examine the desk for any sign of an extra security system. She smirks in satisfaction after a long, slow examination before reaching out to cut down the glass enclosure.

"Come to mama," she cooed picking up the diamond and gave it a couple loving rubs.

Suddenly, she gasped as she heard a sudden thud behind her. Daenerys groaned in frustration as she knew exactly what, no, who was behind her.

"Don't you have some thugs to beat the crap out of?" she questioned turning around to face him.

His deep, gravelly voice washes over her from behind his cowl as he replies, "No." He held his hand out, asking for HER diamond. His dark eyes roamed over her body in such a seductive and suggestive pose and, as they settled on her cleavage.

"My eyes are up here."

"I thought you quit this life," he asked using his night wolf voice.

"But a girl's gotta eat," Daenerys protested.

"You can't eat a diamond, Catwoman."

"No shit, Sherlock."

"Diamond. Now!" He demanded. Dany could use some of the smoke pellets (that he gave her) to evade him but deep down knew that it's no use against him.

"Fine!" she huffed and handed him the diamond before fleeing away before the cops show up.

* * *

**NEXT DAY...**

Jon was in his office listening to some of his employees about the new proposed business deal with Volantis. His patience was running thin. He closed his eyes and ran a hand through his hair. It was then he head the door to his office open and heard a pin drop silence from the people who occupied his room. He smiled knowing. He was expecting her. There were only two people on the planet who have the authority to barge into his space without his permission. One, his butler Davos Seaworth and another, his girlfriend, Daenerys Targaryen. Jewel thief in the night. Pediatrician in the daytime.

He opened his eyes and saw her standing before him. His employees scurried off from their seats as soon as they saw who it was and left the room leaving Dany and Jon alone. She slowly removed her scarf and displayed the heart-shaped diamond that was hanging down her neck. He smirked looking at the diamond. It was the same diamond she tried to steal last night before Jon stopped her.

"You like it?" he asked with a knowing smirk.

She nodded with a naughty grin and walked towards him like a cat. "Time for your reward."

* * *

His heated gaze was trained on her as she unzipped her dress. Once unzipped, she discarded the dress and standing right before him naked except for her black lacy panties. He likes to tear them apart with his bare hands.  
  
Dany walked towards him and shifted his chair to right. Soon, his suit was removed from his body. She began unbuttoning his shirt while gazing into his eyes. She ran her hands on those hard muscles of his, and he grunted in a low voice when she pinched his nipple just the way he likes.  
  
She got into the chair, spread her legs and positioned herself on top of him, her legs on either side of his lap. Dany wrapped her arms around his neck, pressing her breasts hard into his chest and crushed her lips into his. She'd gasped when he nipped at her lower lip and charged in like a battering ram, rampaging, pillaging, plundering her mouth. Her breathing quickened and her hand grabbed his hair harder.  
  
His kiss was insidious, seeping into every part of her. A few seconds into the kiss and she was ready to relinquish all control. He circled his hands around her, his fingers sinking into her ass as he pushed his straining cock right into the center of her. She moaned when her cunt rubbed against his hard cock. The motioned she repeated, again and again until she couldn't take it anymore.  
  
She was mindless at that moment, focused only on the heavy beat of desire in her blood. Dany gripped one hand into his jet-black curly hair, the other reaching down his chest, over his hard abdomen, and finally over his thick length, rubbing above his slacks. He growled, delving back into her mouth.  
  
He growled like an animal and stood up from his seat, hoisting her with him. Dany grinned wickedly knowing what was about to come. He laid her out on the desk and as predicted, ripped off her panties. His fingers touched her sex, and Dany saw a devilish grin on his face when he realized how wet she was.  
  
Dany watched with a wicked grin as he unzipped his slacks and lowered it to his knees along with his boxers. His cock sprung free. Thick, hard, long and beautiful. All for her. Only for her.  
  
Dany's body began shaking, trembling as he bent to suck her neck. His hands cupped Dany's breasts, knowing just how to fondle them, sending wave after wave of electricity throughout her body. She moaned loudly, as he palmed her nipples.  
  
He kissed and sucked on her firm breasts. She moaned loudly, holding his head to her chest. His tongue flicked over her pearls, sending bolts of electricity through her body.  
  
She moaned, biting her lower lip, demanded him go harder by arching her body. He squeezed her tits, a bit roughly almost possessively, rolling her nipples in his tongue and pulling at them using his lips. Her breathing deepened as his teeth bit and pulled her erect flesh. Suddenly she felt his hands on the top of her sex. He elevated his head from her tits and looked at her. Her cunt tightened in anticipating what was coming.  
  
She felt the thick head of his cock rubbing against her sex. She pressed back against him, wanting to feel his thickness inside her cunt. He rubbed the head over her folds, sliding it across her clit, teasing her unmercifully. She whimpered uncontrollably.  
  
A pair of hands snatched her by the waist, pulling her hard. Dany squealed as his thick hard cock plunged hard and deep into her tight cunt. She screamed wordlessly as his cock filled her wet tunnel, stretching the walls, driving her wild with passion.  
  
He thrust into her again and again, sending his cock deeper and deeper into her tight cunt. It took less than a minute for her to feel an explosion inside her body. That's the result of the desire she had for her wolf. Her hips jerked and bucked, flooding his cock with her hot juices. Her cunt grabbed at his cock, trying to hold the thick shaft inside.  
  
He paused for a moment and let her ride out her peak. But Dany wanted more, needed more. Once she came down from her blissful state, she rotated her hips and that's all the encouragement he needed for him to pound into her. His hips slammed against her, pumping into her hard.  
  
She closed her eyes, allowing the feelings to overpower her. He improved his pace... barely sliding his cock into her for four or five strokes, then slamming in hard for five more. He repeated this again, short teasing strokes... three, four, five... then five pounding strokes.  
  
His cock was driving her mad with lust. She didn't how much time had passed and she didn't care. Her body began shaking, trembling wildly as her second orgasm of the night built deep inside her.

"Mine!" he growled and grabbed her hair. He increased his pace. There were no more short strokes as he went into his full-on beast mode. She screamed as he fucked her harder, slamming his cock hard into her tight, stretched cunt.

"Yours," she screamed her reply as she peaked. Her body convulsed wildly, much more wildly than before, her cunt squeezing around his magnificent cock. Her cunt flooded with her juices, squirting out onto his cock and down the inside of her legs.  
  
His body became rigid, his cock throbbing, jerking hard inside her cunt. With his climax approaching, he fucking began with her still harder, thrusting and thrusting his cock into her sore cunt as he came again, again and again, filling her sore cunt with his warm liquid.

After a few minutes, Dany was dressed. So was he. As much as she wants to stay and make love to him again, again and again. She has a job of treating tiny humans.

"I guess this is a thank you for my gift," he said draping his suit and fixing.

"The diamond would have been mine if you hadn't shown up last night."

He smiled, "That was a replica. This is the real one. I bought it before it reached the shores of King's Landing."

"Don't I know that," she smirked and walked out of his office with a wicked grin. She heard him chuckle behind her as she closed the door.


End file.
